Argument Issues
by merudy
Summary: drabble two: Juvia's jealous and Gray does his best to talk her out of it. "Juvia, I'm telling you, it was only an undercover mission and she just happened to flash me a smile! There's nothing to be jealous of!" [drabble collection] [various pairings]
1. Cosmetics: Nalu

**Argument Issues**

* * *

**Prompt#45: Cosmetics**

* * *

**Disclaimer: FT belongs to Hiro Mashima :) I got the promt from a... thread, or something.**

* * *

"Natsuuuuuuu?"

"What?"

"Will you do me a favor, sweetheart?"

_"Sweetheart? _Damn Luce, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Please please Natsu pleeeeeeeease?"

"You _don't_ call me sweetheart! Who the hell fed you what?!"

"Oh, Natsu, I can call you sweetheart for the rest of our lives if you do this teeny, tiny little thing for me~"

"Ah... It costs me my manly dignity, does it?"

"You're getting smarter everyday, sweetheart..."

The moments Lucy's hands flew to cradle his face, Natsu jumped off their table and landed on Gray and Juvia's ("Natsu-san!")(_"Get the hell away from Juvia you prick—"_). Before Gray could anyhow kill him, he hopped off the table and began to walk backwards, his face deforming into one that resembles a cornered cat while Lucy approached him with jazz hands (_"Come over here, sweetie—_") ("NO, STAY BACK, STAY BACK!")_  
_

And eventually, Natsu's back (unfortunately) collided with Erza's hard armor.

"What is going on here?" the redhead demanded.

"Lucy's gone mad!" Natsu cried.

"Oh Natsu, honey, you _know _I love you!"

"Gyah!"

"Lucy, what is —"

"Oh, Erza!" Lucy's eyes shimmered with tears as she stared up at her armored friend with gigantic puppy eyes. "I was asking Natsu a favor and he began to avoid me!" she sniffed. "I feel so, so _baaaad_—" _Sniff, sniff._

Erza's aura was dark before he knew it. The whole guild had their whole attention on the three now — at the meancing S-class mage on the verge of explosion; Natsu, who was crouched on the floor, leaning on the pillar behind him looking insane; Lucy, with her tear-stricken eyes and pouted lips.

"Why, of all women on their periods would you make your girlfriend _cry, _you dolt?"

"But Erza-sama!" Natsu wept. "SHE CALLED ME SWEETHEART!"

"All I wanted was a favor from you!" the blonde shrieked, suddenly looking like she could kill.

"B-but—" Natsu began. But then again, what was the point? _Nobody _can ever win an argument with a woman. Especially if she's your girlfriend. Or on periods.

The rosy-haired boy sighed in defeat.

"Okay, Luce, I'm sorry. What was that you wanted me to do?"

And in that instance, Lucy's face brightened up like a kid on Christmas Day.

"HOORAAAAAAAAAAY! NATSU'S GOING TO WEAR MAKEUP FOR ME!"

"I — _what_?"

* * *

**Short NaLu drabble :) review or favorite?**

**(or follow, because I MIGHT make this a drabble/one-shot collection...)**


	2. Apology : Gruvia

"Goddarnit, Juvia, I said I was sorry. _Please _talk to me."

It was just yet another normal day in the guild — brawls, cheers and laughter was all around as everyone did their thing.

The faint aroma of wine and beer flew by the air as Cana and Gildarts passed them around, countered by Makarov, Macao and Wakaba. Levy was telling Gajeel off because he was sleeping in a corner again with Pantherlily, Jet and Droy sulking lousily behind her. Lucy was scolding Natsu and Happy _again _for sneaking into her room last night, although she appears to be quite happy about it. Romeo and Wendy were getting smitten in a table under Carla's careful watch. Evergreen and Elfman were kind of getting touchy-touchy with each other in a corner of the room, getting snickered on by Bickslow and Freed. Laxus and Mirajane watched behind, the former with an unfathomable expression while the barmaid simply laughed.

But one thing was rather off, though — Juvia didn't seem to be fawning all over her Gray-sama. In fact, she appears to be sulking and trying her best not to give in to him. Upon noticing, the whole of the guild turned their heads to watch the pair, one-by-one.

His full attention at the girl in front of him, Gray let out a big sigh of indignity. "_Juvia_, I swear to god that if you don't talk to me—"

"Just go and flirt with that bitch Briar in that buggy old temple!" Juvia snapped at him. "And make sure you have your hairgel on. Maybe she'd like it — and be sure she's on a maid costume and I don't know, cat ears? That Mary girl as well. You could get married too, for all I care."

"Juvia, I'm telling you, _I _was in an undercover mission and she just _happened _to flash me a smile. There's nothing to be jealous of!"

"Oh? And you smiled back, didn't you?" The blunette snickered uncharacteristically. Gray slunk back from her dark atmosphere but gritted his teeth and pulled his shit together. "Anyway, Juvia is _not _jealous. She has no right to be, does she?"

Everyone threw their heads back laughing at her words, much to Gray's chagrin —_ why were they watching?_

Well, the couldn't blame Juvia for throwing a fit. After having lived together for six months and all that stuff, nobody was really sure what Gray and Juvia exactly were. It was easy to infer them as boyfriend and girlfriend if one didn't know better — Gray just really needed the balls to ask her _officially _out.

What a sore loser.

Gray gritted his teeth at the unwanted attention but continued nudging the water mage.

"Juvia."

"No."

"Juvia…"

"No."

"Juvia, please."

"Gray please leave me alone for a while."

"I'm sorry."

Juvia raised her eyebrows. "For what?"

"For whatever you're angry at."

"Which is—?"

Gray bit his lip in a corner causing Juvia to look away, trying to stop her face from warming up.

"For the Briar thing?"

No, Juvia, you _have _to be angry. Or try to. Do _not _jump up and kiss his cuteness.

Juvia took a deep breath, bent down and—

—kissed her boyfriend in the lips.

"Ï hate you."

Her boyfriend grinned. Damn his cuteness.


End file.
